1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light cove and, in particular, to improvements in securing a light fixture and its shrouding structure to a wall.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
Known light cove assemblies include an integrated electrical and structural construction which requires separate installation of the electrical and structural components. The electrical work is generally first made into a wall, followed by placement of rails onto the wall. A shroud structure is then secured to the rails over at least a portion of the electrical component. Further electrical work may be needed. Coordination and other problems occur because the electrical and structural work is not integrated but performed separately, and it is not infrequent that both electrical and non-electrical work cannot be scheduled at the same time. Therefore, errors can arise and rework is needed. When a fluorescent or other light bulb burns out, it is generally not easy to replace the bulb because of the integrated structural and electrical installation; therefore, a more skilled worker may be required, possibly resulting in additional scheduling and cost problems. Furthermore, because the structural parts are so fabricated as a unit, it may become an installation problem or, at least, difficulties may be experienced when the wall, to which the fixture is to be attached, is uneven. Also, existing assembles often permit stray light to escape from the assembly.
The assembly is not amenable to providing for changes in aesthetic appearance or for incorporation of other features, such as acoustic materials because of its unitary and integrated electrical and structural construction.